battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
0 - 960s 137: '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden is born. 970s '''970: King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the First and Valborg of the Wild East have their first child, a daughter named Eleanora Rose Haddock. 977: Sturgeon Halibut Haddock and his twin brother Sturdyfist are born in the Wilderwest palace. 980s 990s 991: '''The Warden leaves Bloedrest to travel among the mortal realm. '''992: '''Sven Bergman (Grey's father) is born. '''993: '''Ingrid Anderson (Grey's mother) is born. 1000s '''1000: '''Pitch Black is born (approximate). '''1001: Sturdyfist Haddock dies in battle against the Wildest North. February 24, 1002: '''The chief of the Wilder South city of Yrus has a daughter named Iona. 1010s 1010 1011 '''1011: King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock marries Gunnhild Grey. 1012 1013 1014 January 2: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is born in the Wilderwest palace. '''December 25: '''Ken Lindholm is born in Wild West. 1015 1016 1017 '''July 23: Haddock's cousin Elin is born. 1018 April 29: '''Mera Violet is born in the Wilder North. 1019 '''March 8: '''Darien Whiteland is born. 1020s 1020 '''December: Iona becomes engaged to Chrom, Prince of the Wilder South Berserkers. Pitch and Iona Black elope from the Wilder South to Central West. 1021 February 24: Hunter Lindholm is born in Wild West. May: Seven-year-old Gareth the Second gets in a fight with his peer Rockguts Wodinsson. September 30: Maya Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. 1022 April 14: '''Sven Bergman and Ingrid Anderson get married on Haligan Island. 1023 '''November 21: Seasick is born. 1024 January 10: Grey Bergman is born. March 13: Akkey Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. 1025 March 15: Akira Skye is born. April 3: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss is born in Port Krum. May: Eleven-year-old Gareth the Second tries to run away from home on one of his father's ship to "go adventuring." October 26: '''Treepelt is born. 1026 '''1026: Akkey shows signs of nix power. Maya doesn't tell anyone. July 6: Toshioka Kiri is born. September 19: Ingrid Rehan is born. 1027 December: '''An epidemic suddenly swipes through the Haligan Island Village causing all the children, including Grey, to become very sick. Hroar, Grey's father Sven, and the other warriors search to find a cure, but when they return with the medicine, they see that Grey is the only survivor. 1028 '''March 11: Clover Rose is born. April 28: '''Aneeki, later known as Warren, is born to Lorandi and Rynnaelda Alvarsson. '''May 4: '''Greg Ericson is born. '''September 14: Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless is born in the Wilder North. November: Because of a perceived affront of honor, Gareth the Second almost murders his elder Seabeard. 1030s 1030 June 27: Elia Rehan is born. 1031 June: Gareth the Second is made Captain of the Guard in the Wilderwest kingdom. He travels to the northern border of the Wilderwest to protect it from their antagonistic neighbors. December: '''Gareth the Second engages in a battle with his country's longstanding enemies, the Wildest North. He wins the battle and the Wildest North General Toran surrenders. Haddock proceeds to kill the man by stabbing him in the face, and subsequently murders Toran's second-in-command Prince Patir. 1032 '''April 23: Eva Lindholm dies. Ken Lindholm leaves home and joins the Wilder South Berserkers. August: Gareth the Second and his regiment of Wilderwest soldiers attack a caravan of Wilder North merchants. He accuses them of being spies and attacks them for their lack of cooperation, even torturing one of the women with a hot iron rod in front of her eight year old child. Later, the merchants are proven to be completely innocent of any of the charges of which Gareth accused them. September 29: Gareth the Second kills his fellow Wilderwest guard Rockguts Wodinsson. He is put in prison. After three days, on October 2, his father King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock disowns and banishes Gareth from the Wilderwest kingdom. November: Haddock meets Mera Violet in her Wilder North village when he stops inside her father's inn. Haddock becomes drunk and punches Asvard. He is thrown out into the street for the bar fight he causes, but Mera convinces her father to let him stay the night in the inn anyway. 1033 July: Haddock's political enemies find out his location. He flees the Wilder North village in which he has settled, and Mera chooses to run away with him. 1034 1034: The Blacks befriend the Andersons from the nearby village. May 9: '''Grey wanders into the forest one day and finds an orphaned Night Fury, she named Shadow. '''June: '''Darien implements the school that the 101Tezzeret attends; he begins fracturing Tezz's mind. 1035 '''March 13: '''Iona is killed by her ex-fiance and Pitch Black is captured. Ken brings Maya to his home in the Wild West town of Kellian. Akkey stays with the Andersons. '''March 20: Ken Lindholm is killed. April 3: '''Hunter receives the letter from Ken. '''May 6: Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second and Mera Violet get married in a small Wilder North village. 1035: Stonegit Elmiss is attacked by Orskaf Donz because the boy refuses to help the older man kill a Deadly Nadder. Stonegit wakes up with a skewed right eye and a dent on his head on that same side. 1036 1036: Stonegit Elmiss leaves Port Krum. July: '''Darien becomes a Councilmember at age 17. '''November: '''All half-breeds are routed from High Central to live in villages to the South, later to become known as the Exodus. 1037 '''January: Pitch Black begins working for the goddess Hel. April: Haddock and Mera learn that the Wildest North is secretly preparing to attack the Wilderwest. Mera and her husband rally a militia of Wilder North men and women and begin marching toward the Wilderwest to fight Haddock's old enemies. May: '''While sailing with her family, Seasick begins to take a serious interest in dragons. '''September: Haddock's militia engages an enemy near the Wilderwest border. Fire is exchanged before they realize this is a regiment of Wilderwest men, and he seeks to stop the fight. However, Haddock learns that his father has been hit by an arrow and killed. Sturgeon Halibut Haddock pardons his son, and Gareth the Second is coronated as the new King of the Wilderwest. November: Akkey Black hears about King Haddock. 1038 June 6: Egil Ander Haddock is born in the Wilderwest palace. August: '''Darien finishes construction of the Grounded Dungeon and begins imprisoning criminals and half-breeds. He makes a deal with the Empress to have the Warden guard the prisoners and he embeds her inside a golem to guard the dungeon. '''September: Akkey Black decides to go to the Wilderwest. February: Mera and Gareth Haddock adopt Akkey shortly before she turns fifteen years old. April: Seasick encounters a Monstrous Nightmare for the first time and begins to learn Dragonese 1040s 1040 1040: Dario sacrificially dies to save Vox Arnason's life. May: '''Treepelt runs away from home to join the half-breed rebellion. '''July: '''Lillith makes the contract to save Kiri from debilitating illness. Not long after, they begin fighting witches together. 1041 '''January: '''Lillith goes insane and turns into a witch. '''July 19: Melira is born. August 2: Maya and Hunter get married. September 3: '''Frederick Lindholm dies. Hunter becomes the new Wild West criminal doctor. '''December: Haddock begins sheltering half-breeds in his kingdom to protect them from High Central's violence. 1042 January: Tree joins Haddock's army to help protect half breeds and forges a friendship with Akkey. April: Akkey becomes Chief of the Stoic Hearts. 1043 September: '''Treepelt is captured in a riot and sent to the Grounded Dungeon with altered memories of the rebellion. 1044 '''January 17: Signy Rose Haddock is born. February: '''The Warden possesses Treepelt. '''April: Haddock is captured by Klara and the people of High Central. They imprison him in the Grounded Dungeon, where he is questioned by Darien Whiteland. Haddock learns that Treepelt is the Warden of the dungeon and attacks her. She in turn has him chained in the second lowest cell of the Grounded Dungeon. However, Haddock soon finds a luminescent dragon in cell which bears a message from other prisoners in higher levels of the dungeon; he begins to use the dragon as a means to communicate with other Grounded Dungeon inmates and starts drafting a plan of escape. June: Akkey starts gathering together outside forces for Haddock's escape. 1045 January: '''Tezzeret Verdile is imprisoned. '''January 21: The Battle of the Grounded Dungeon begins. The prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon break free and fight against the Warden, Treepelt, and secure themselves in an ice fortress, which becomes their camp. January 22: '''The rebels take advantage of Treepelt's temporary retreat to prepare weapons and send scouts to spy on her, as well as celebrate with a feast. Then Tree suddenly returns and it is revealed that she is possessed by the Warden. The Warden sneaks into the dragon nursery and kidnaps Changewing eggs, controlling them to fight for her. She attacks twice, but Major General Jokul Frosti with Berserkers and Dragon Whisperer Brook with Whispering Deaths save them. The Warden controls the Alpha Emily, while Chief Akkey and the other rebels try to convince Tree to fight from within. The Warden threatens to harm her, forcing King Haddock to retreat. The rebels then have a strategic meeting. '''January 23: Kiri, followed by Clover Rose and Quick Slippy, goes on a rescue mission for the Changewings but is lost in a labyrinth underneath the Grounded Dungeon. The Warden comes and tells them to fear the labyrinth and possesses them. January 24: The Warden attacks the rebels again with her three prisoners, but Haddock still refuses to yield. A horrible battle ensues, with Kiri and Clover getting injured and Quicky Slippy attacking Haddock. The Warden unexpectedly surrenders, and they take her back to camp. Haddock interrogates the Warden in her cell. Chief War Strategist Vox Arnason returns from his scouting mission and attempts to free Tree from the Warden. They seemingly succeed, but as her manacles are unlocked, she stabs Vox in the heart. He dies and receives three Viking funerals. Haddock is enraged and orders everyone who had been possessed be locked up.Akkey leaves during the night, hearing of a Great Magic that could bring Vox back. January 25: '''A hooded stranger shows himself to her and sends her to Purgatory. He also shows himself to Tree and Haddock, who had taken some time off to mourn Vox' death. Tree escapes her cell, believing herself to be a danger to everyone, battling Jokul Frosti along the way. The stranger intercepts her and begins leading her to the lake. '''January 26: '''The stranger leads Treepelt to the lake, having previously visited Vox during the night '''February 11: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels have a rowdy camp-wide feast, during which Tezzeret Verdile first enters the camp. Stonegit Elmiss also stumbles into the Great Hall halfway through the night, much to the astonishment of the king. March 4: Stonegit Elmiss fights the Valkyrie Dust, who is inhabiting Akkey Black's body. Dust takes over Stonegit's mind and forces him to shoot a magic blast of fire into King Haddock's chest, seemingly killing him instantly. March 5: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels hold a funeral for King Haddock. Mera Violet Haddock stumbles into camp with her children, Egil and Signy. March 6: The people of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion decided that Mera Haddock will preside as Queen, while Stonegit Elmiss will be in charge of the army and defenses. April 1: Orskaf Donz leads the First Regiment of soldiers from Valhalla up to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. He meets with King Haddock, suggesting the king sign a contract to fight for Odin in Ragnarok. However, because Orskaf has Stonegit raped and Haddock branded a slave, the King of the Wilderwest desperately turns to Hel instead and turns over all the Rebels' souls to her. April 4: '''King Haddock assembles the people and tells them they will fight for Hel in Ragnarok. The people balk, but in the end, Haddock retains his kingship. '''April 30: '''Walpurgisnacht destroys Perch Hall. '''December 27: Mera Haddock gives birth to twins, Jonas Aerin Haddock and Sindri Stonegit Haddock. 1046 1046: The Black-Lindholm family travels to Iona's old Wilder South village, Yrus, and settles a score with Chrom, now king. He dies and his son, Gaius, becomes King of the Wilder South Berserkers. A peace treaty is signed between the two sides. By right, Maya becomes the chief of Yrus. June 10: Maya gives birth to Iona Lindholm. 1047 February 23: '''Liam Arnason is born. '''September 17: '''Lila Ericson is born. '''December 21: Seasick and Ellidi get married. 1048 1049 1049: '''Another Viking tribe, the Barbaric Burglars, comes to Grey's homeland, Haligan Island seeking for new land. When Chief Hroar refuses to hand it over, the Haligans and the Burglars go to war. Sven Bergman, Grey's father, is killed in battle. Upon returning from the war, Chief Hroar informs Grey that she is to become the next Chief of the Haligan Tribe, which she accepts. 1050s 1050 '''May 21: Grey Bergman becomes chief of the Haligan Tribe. 1051 1051: '''Grey's uncle, Einar introduces her to his new apprentice Brandt Felman. '''March 4: '''Kendra Arnason is born. 1052 '''June 26: '''Grey Bergman marries Brandt Felman on Haligan Island. '''November 24: '''Warren gives birth to twins Jari and Kettil Ericson. 1053 '''March 24: '''Grey and Brandt's first son, Sven Felman is born. 1054 '''1054: Akkey Black's hair starts turning black. She uses dyes to keep it white for a while but eventually stops and lets it change. April 7: '''Grey and Brandt's second child and first daughter, Dagny Felman is born. 1055 '''1055: Egil flirts with Melira, but she learns he also has affections for another woman. He tries to make it up by taking her to a picnic on a mountain slope. This picnic, however, makes Egil late to return to the Wilderwest for a swordmanship test. King Haddock, angered, postpones the test. Egil considers running away from the Wilderwest kingdom with Melira. 1055: Egil the Second, son of Egil Anders Haddock, is born in a small village outside the Wilderwest palace. December 28: '''Grey and Brandt's third child and second daughter, Kari Felman is born. 1056 1057 1058 1059 '''July 19: Egil Ander Haddock marries Brega Horstdottir. September 14: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to Eva Violet Haddock. November: '''Liam becomes friends with Nalaagura. 1060s 1060 '''July 18: '''Melira gives birth to her son, Anders. '''August 12: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to her second daughter, Sara Avara Haddock. 1061 July: '''Central merchants enter the Arnason's village on their move south, and three of their boys harass and bully Liam. Nala comes to his rescue and the two become even closer friends. 1062 '''1062: Egil meets Melira's son Anders in a small bar. 1063 1064 February 24: '''Egil Haddock and Brega get divorced. '''April: '''Melira meets Miri at a small bar in Wilder South, and ends up buying her a drink - or three. '''June: '''Kelzsam P'aeil, the Praetor, begins appearing to and taunting Nalaagura about killing their family and absorbing their souls for his own profit. He lies and says that in the end they will all come back through the power of the Empress. Nala is distraught, but dismisses his threats. '''August: '''Liam realizes that Nala is the one who killed his father through possessing his mother. Upset, he runs away, but listens to the Warden when she explains how it worked out in the end. Kendra follows them and scolds Liam for running away. While they are gone, hostile Central merchants storm the Arnasons' village and begin burning it down. Liam and Kendra run back to help but Vox and Tree order them to run through Nala, and they leave after nearly being killed by the same boys that had bullied Liam before. The two children go on the run to escape Central. '''September: '''The Guardian goes in search of the Warden and finds her taking care of Kendra and Liam. He joins their group with much reluctance from Liam in order to stay safe and protect his sibling from the Praetor. ' '''1067: '''Stonegit Elmiss encounters two young boys, Dag and Eg, in the palace courtyard, and realizes that Eg, actually Egil the Second, is the prince's eldest son. '''June 3, 1068:' Jonas Haddock marries Cara Anderrson and Egil marries Avara Aslaug in a double wedding ceremony. October 4, 1069: Cara Anderrson Haddock gives birth to Stefan Halibut Haddock. 1070s April 26, 1070: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is taken by his old political enemy, King Eindride of the Wildest North, in the middle of battle. Haddock is executed by the headsman's axe and his head is delivered to his eldest son Egil. Stonegit captures King Eindride and drafts a contract that places the Wilderwest in charge of the Wildest North. Egil Ander Haddock becomes the next King of the Wilderwest. '''September 15, 1070: Avara Aslaug Haddock gives birth to Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Third. May 4, 1071: Egil Haddock and Avara get divorced. January 5, 1075: Cara Andersson Haddock gives birth to Jonas' second son, Adthal Stein Haddock. December 9, 1079: Jonas Haddock dies in a skirmish. 1079: Grey's daughter, Dagny, and Seasick's son, Havelock, get married. 1080s September 22, 1080: '''Grey Bergman retires as Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lady of the United Revolutionaries. Her son, Sven takes over as the next Chief of the Haligan Tribe and the new Lord of the United Revolutionaries for King Egil Haddock. '''1080: '''Dagny and Havelock's first child is born. '''1082: '''Dagny and Havelock's second child is born. '''October 28, 1084: Egil Haddock marries Valda. 1090s 1094: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss dies when he is shot in the heart by a young boy named Sindri. March 13, 1096: Akkey Black dies before she wakes on the morning of her 86th birthday. 1100s 1110: '''Grey Bergman's son, Sven retires as Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lord of the United Revolutionaries and passes the role down to his own child. '''1114: Blunt dies from excessive alcohol consumption. November 28, 1121: '''Grey's husband, Brandt Felman, dies. '''August 13, 1122: '''Grey Bergman dies peacefully in her sleep along with her dragon Shadow. '''December 1138: Seasick dies peacefully at the age of 115. Furious lights her pyre. Category:Events